Nieve y Café
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Porque la nieve no necesariamente tiene que ser fría y el café no tiene que ser necesariamente gratis... si quieren entender el significado de esto los invito a leer, obvio un AU de una de mis parejas favoritas... CAP2: COLD
1. Snow

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**1. SNOW**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Estaba nevando y vaya que ella odiaba la nieve, pero sobre todo el frío. Una repentina brisa elevó ligeramente el vuelo de su falda y maldijo en voz baja mientras entraba a regañadientes de nuevo en la cafetería. Genial. Allí estaba otra vez ese tipo, el que se sentaba en la mesa siete, el que sonreía todo el tiempo como idiota pidiendo otra taza de café. Maldijo mentalmente al ingenioso que colocó ese estúpido cartel en la pared que decía "El café es gratis", lo que hacía que en días fríos como ese el lugar estuviera lleno de todo tipo de personas que rara vez consumía algo que no fuera café y por lo tanto nunca dejaban propina, y rayos, si trabajaba allí era porque no era precisamente millonaria. Bufó mientras tomaba la cafetera y se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba "don sonrisa" para llenar la taza con café.

– "Parece que nevara toda la noche" – Le oyó decir pero fingió no entender y luego de hacer una reverencia se dispuso a alejarse – "¿Me podrías traer unos muffins? De chocolate estaría bien".

– "Lo siento, desde hace un par de meses ya no tenemos muffins" – Dijo sin poder ocultar una nostálgica sonrisa que borró casi de inmediato. Un cliente levantó la mano desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Mientras servía café no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por los muffins que Kirio solía preparar y como su vida cambio dos meses atrás tras su repentina partida. Suspiró y se prometió visitar su tumba en su siguiente día libre. Dos horas después terminaba su turno y provista de unas gastadas botas y un descolorido abrigo se dispuso enfrentar aquella terrible tormenta de nieve. Las calles estaban más vacías y desoladas de lo habitual y empezó a temer que ningún autobús pudiera pasar por la estación, aun así aguardó por bastante rato. Empezó a sentir cansancio y a tiritar de frío, frotó sus manos con fuerza para darse calor sin mucho éxito y poco a poco los párpados se le hicieron más y más pesados. De pronto se vio a si misma pero de unos siete u ocho años jugando en la nieve mientras Kirio la observaba sonriente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y quedó aturdida tras contemplar el techo, luego miró alrededor, eso la dejó aún más consternada, aquella no era su habitación. Se puso de pie y vio con alivio que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de mesera, pero el abrigo y sus botas brillaban por su ausencia. Caminó hacia la ventana y notó que el temporal continuaba allí afuera, gruesos copos de nieve caían sin parar. Se giró e inspeccionó con más detalle el lugar, una habitación pequeña, pero ordenada y hasta acogedora, súbitamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues alguien acababa de entrar por la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al tipo de la mesa siete entrar con una taza de chocolate caliente que dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

– "Así que ya has despertado" – ella lo miraba perpleja como queriendo preguntarle – "Te quedaste dormida en la parada del autobús, estabas helada hasta los huesos, no sé dónde vives, por eso te traje aquí" – se apresuró a responder sin que ella le preguntara nada, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

– "¿En dónde estoy?" – Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota como para quedarse dormida en una estación de autobús en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Realmente era un idiota.

– "En mi casa" – La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y tomó la taza de chocolate para acercársela a la muchacha – "Ten, te hará bien beber algo caliente, mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, soy…"

– "El cliente de la mesa siete" – ella lo observaba confundida, dudando en aceptar o no la bebida que le ofrecía.

– "No era precisamente lo que pensaba decir pero al menos sabes que no soy un asesino en serie o un secuestrador, la cafetería está a tres calles de aquí" – Shinji tomó una de las manos de la chica y puso sobre ella la taza de chocolate que empezaba a enfriarse – "En cuanto pase la tormenta podrás irte, Hiyori".

– "C–como…" – La cara de la muchacha denotaba sorpresa.

– "Tu nombre está escrito en la solapa de tu uniforme" – el joven volvió a sonreír mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – "Es un nombre muy bonito".

Hiyori empezó a beber tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Ese Shinji si que era un tipo raro, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el chocolate estaba delicioso, pero jamás se lo diría.

– "Gracias por su ayuda" – Tuvo que pensar muy cuidadosamente las palabras que diría ya que ella rara vez daba las gracias y la amabilidad no era precisamente su punto fuerte – "Podría devolverme mis cosas, debo ir a casa".

– "Creo que deberías reconsiderar salir después de medianoche en medio de una tormenta de nieve" – el cliente de la mesa siete caminó hacia la ventana dispuesto a cerrar las cortinas – "No ha pasado ningún autobús en horas".

Hiyori terminó de beber el chocolate y el silencio envolvió la habitación. Estaba pensando en una salida razonable para su situación pero siendo sinceros "pensar" y "ser razonable" no eran cualidades de las que pudiera presumir, lo cierto era que estaba en algún lugar cerca de la cafetería donde trabajaba en lo que parecía la casa del cliente de la mesa siete en medio de una tormenta de nieve pasada la medianoche... emitió un sonoro bufido y dejó la tasa vacía sobre la mesita de noche.

– "Supongo que no hay remedio" – levantó los hombros con resignación mientras el joven recogía la tasa esbozando una sonrisa.

– "Vamos, te mostraré el lugar" – El rubio abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera primero. El departamento no era muy grande pero al igual que la habitación estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, tenía los muebles necesarios. No pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al recordar el desastre que era el suyo, rayos, tenía que estudiar y trabajar no tenía tiempo suficiente para trivialidades como el orden. Después de unos minutos de tensa conversación el cliente de la mesa siete prácticamente la obligó a dormir en su cama y hasta se ofreció a prepararle el baño y prestarle algo de ropa más cómoda para dormir. Demasiada amabilidad, pensó ella y por eso se aseguró de poner pestillo a la puerta y trancarla con una silla, solo por las dudas. No pasó mucho desde que se acostó hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo, en medio del reconfortante sueño una breve imagen se coló, no era muy clara pero allí estaba Kirio con su traje de mesera sonriendo en la barra a un muchacho rubio de larga, realmente muy muy larga, cabellera… un sonido que podía considerar infernal la obligó a abrir los ojos. Más por automatismo se puso de pie y caminó descalza hacia la puerta, de un puntapié empujó la silla y abrió la puerta y caminó tambaleándose mientras se tallaba los ojos hasta que un grito ahogado la trajo abruptamente a la realidad: Había pasado la noche en un departamento que no era el suyo, llevaba puesta ropa que no era suya y estaba recién levantada de la cama (con todo lo que ello implicaba, bueno, tenía que reconocer que su cabello era rebelde, más bien un desastre por las mañanas) en medio de la sala del cliente de la mesa siete con una chica de peculiar cabellera verde que la señalaba boquiabierta y un joven de cabellera gris cuyo ceño fruncido desapareció en cuento la chica de cabello verde gritó.

- "¡Kenseiiiii… Shinji-kun trajo a una chica a su departamento!" – La peliverde exclamó casi gritando. Hiyori deseó en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero eso era más que imposible estaban en un cuarto o quinto piso.

- "Deja de gritar Mashiro, por si no te has dado cuenta también la estoy viendo" – Kensei se acercó a Mashiro y la obligó a bajar la mano – "Deja de señalarla, la vas a incomodar".

Se escuchó un sonido de llaves y la puerta se abrió mostrando al cliente de la mesa siete entrando con dos vasos de café y una bolsa de papel. Lejos de inmutarse por la presencia de la peculiar pareja cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta dejar las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesa.

- "Buenos días" – Se retiró la bufanda y el abrigo y los dejó sobre el sofá – "Creí que habíamos quedado a las 10, y…" – mostrando una mirada bastante fría que espantó un poco a Hiyori – "Se supone que no entrarían si no se los pedía" – extendiendo una mano – "Mashiro, dámelas".

Mashiro miró a Kensei con cara de cachorrito apaleado pero él se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada así que la peliverde no tuvo más remedio que meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un juego de llaves para dárselo a Shinji.

- "Tocamos varias veces y como no salías…" – Dijo a modo de excusa. Entonces pareció recordar a la pequeña rubia que aún seguía parada tratando de pasar desapercibida – "Pero encontramos a esta chica dentro de tu departamento, si mal no recuerdo hace mucho que no traías muj…" – Kensei se acercó rápidamente a Mashiro y le estampó un beso. Hiyori se quedó desconcertada y ni siquiera notó en que momento el cliente de la mesa siete se acercó a ella.

- "¿Dormiste bien?" – Ofreciéndole uno de los vasos con café, notando la expresión de "no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando" de Hiyori – "Kensei y Mashiro viven en el piso de abajo, son amigos míos, suelo darle una copia de mis llaves a Kensei por si se presenta algo pero Mashiro siempre se las ingenia para encontrarlas y entrar sin permiso a mi departamento, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que estás en la sala con ellos?".

- "Pues… " – Haciendo memoria de cómo es que terminó en aquella incómoda situación – "Me despertó un sonido aterrador y al salir del dormitorio los encontré en la sala".

- "¿Un sonido aterrador?" – El cliente de la mesa siente preguntó extrañado.

- "Es el timbre, te hemos dicho muchas veces que debes arreglarlo, Shinji-kun" – Mashiro sonreía mientras Kensei la abrazaba por la cintura – "Se oye como si alguien arañara una pizarra".

Hiyori tuvo que asentir, la tal Mashiro había dado una buena descripción del sonido aterrador y solo por unos momentos se permitió confiar un poco, sentarse en el sofá y beber café en tan extraña pero agradable compañía.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Ohayo! Este es un proyecto corto (de unos siete capítulos) esta medio OOC y obviamente es un AU pero espero que les guste,**_

_**Kisses**_

_**Milly-chan / Maryeli**_

_**;)**_


	2. Cold

**Con cariño para **_Puercopink_** (hay pocos fics de esta pareja, por eso trato de poner mi granito de arena :) – **_nessie black 10 Frany H.Q_** ( :3 nah, shinji en modo stalker jejeje hace poco vi una novela japonesa, 14 sai no haha y ahí servían café gratis) - **_SaTaNaLy_** (Si quieres alguna pareja en especial dime, tal vez al pueda incluir también ;) - **_fresita-chan_** (sorry por la demora, pero aquí, la continuación :3**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**2. COLD**

_**by Maryeli**_

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

El viento que soplaba con fuerza azotó la ventana. Hiyori ahogó un gruñido y se apresuró a cerrarla. Estaba oscuro y frío afuera. Vio su reflejo en el cristal y acomodó el moño de su traje, se giró y apresuró el paso para cargar más café en la cafetera. Pasaban las 10 de la noche. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como esperaba pero los clientes sí que eran bastante peculiares y la mayoría pedía algo de comer y bebidas aparte de café, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grupo se puso más alegre de la cuenta y empezó a armar alboroto. Suspiró mientras recogía un pedido y caminó con bastante habilidad hasta la mesa doce, acomodó los platos y luego emprendió el camino de regreso a la cocina, un tipo bastante robusto de la mesa nueve le lanzó un piropo tan subido de tono que le provocó náuseas. Asqueroso. Se dirigió un momento al patio trasero, necesitaba un respiro.

Los turnos nocturnos eran problemáticos pero tenían mejor paga, como ella tenía que acudir a la preparatoria solo hacía uno o dos al mes pero pasaba la mayoría de las tardes trabajando en la cafetería. Se apoyó en la pared y los recuerdos del club de ciencias invadieron su mente por un momento, aunque se llevaba mal con la mayoría de sus compañeros extrañaba perder el tiempo con actividades estudiantiles, sintió un súbito escalofrío, los exámenes para la universidad se acercaban y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para estudiar, necesitaba calificaciones perfectas si quería obtener una de las becas… vaya que su vida era complicada. Acomodó su delantal y entró en la cafetería, ahora dos grupos de clientes hacían alboroto, genial, definitivamente aquella sería una larga, muy larga, noche.

A la medianoche el lugar estaba lleno, al parecer la nieve no permitió que el autobús llegara a la parada y ahora el café era el lugar más cercano para refugiarse del frío. Los grupos de las mesas nueve y once seguían siendo exageradamente escandalosos y eso empezaba a inquietarla. Usualmente era Tessai quien se hacía cargo de los "bulliciosos" pero esa noche no había podido venir y eso le daba muy mala espina, al menos su intuición le decía que aquello acabaría mal. Inconscientemente resopló y su flequillo se balanceó graciosamente, Rose le entregó el pedido de la mesa once y le dijo algo para animarla pero ella no alcanzó a oírlo, apenas eran las dos de la madrugada y todo indicaba que nadie tenía intención de irse.

Lisa estaba del otro lado atendiendo a los clientes de las mesas del uno al ocho, al menos sus clientes se veían más "normales" y no tan "salvajes" como los suyos y empezó a sentir un poco de envidia y a preguntarse qué habría hecho Kirio en estos casos. Dejó el pedido y salió un momento a tomar aire, otra vez el cliente de la mesa nueve dijo algo inapropiado, seguramente estaba demasiado borracho. Afuera estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso. Tanto que no le quedaban ganas de entrar. Empezó a sentir los párpados pesados y deseó haber tomado la siesta de la tarde lástima que tenía usar todo su tiempo disponible para hacer sus tareas e intentar estudiar... la fugaz y tranquilizadora imagen de un muffin de chocolate en manos de un muchacho rubio fue abruptamente interrumpida por el recuerdo del examen de ingreso a la universidad que la obligó a volver a la realidad, otra vez estaba preocupada por la beca. Sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse y entró nuevamente.

– "Te ves cansada" – Lisa estaba sentada cerca de la puerta trasera – "Los exámenes de la universidad están cerca, ¿Sigues pensando en postular?".

– "Al menos quiero intentarlo"– Hiyori bostezó y sacudió su falda, algunos copos de nieve se habían quedado en ella.

– "¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Dudo que hagan muchos pedidos a estas horas, además Rose me dijo que le pondría poco alcohol a las bebidas para que los alborotadores se cansen y se marchen" – Lisa le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie.

– "Gracias" – Hiyori sonrió fugazmente – "Dejé preparando un pedido antes de salir, al menos voy a entregarlo".

Caminó presurosa a la barra en donde Rose había dejado ya el pedido y estaba entretenido atendiendo a otros clientes. Se dirigió a la mesa nueve a dejar las bebidas cuando el tipo robusto intentó levantarle la falda. En ese momento actuó sin pensar y le dio una patada haciéndole caer al piso… los clientes de la mesa once empezaron a gritar y a burlarse tanto por lo sucedido que se inició una trifulca. Hiyori intentó emprender la huida pero el mismo tipejo la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y empezó a exigirle una disculpa mientras la acercaba demasiado hacia él. Aquello ocurrió demasiado rápido, solo supo que en el instante en que el tipo robusto le besó forzadamente alguien se había lanzado sobre él con un golpe tan contundente que se quedó tumbado en el piso.

– "¿Estás bien?" – unos ojos grises la miraron fijamente, muy preocupados. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – "Bien, Mashiro, sácala de aquí" – De un suave empujón la envió al lado de una chica peliverde que se apuró en llevarla fuera de la cafetería.

– "Espera" – Forcejeó para detenerla – "Mis compañeros de trabajo están adentro".

– "No te preocupes, Hiyori, Keni–kun y Shinji les están ayudando" – Mashiro sonrió, hasta parecía emocionada por lo que estaba pasando – "Mi Kensei es muy fuerte, ya verás" – la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de par en par y los clientes empezaron a salir algunos corriendo, otros tambaleándose y otros prácticamente eran lanzados a la nieve, cual paquetes.

– "¡Hey! ¿Por qué sigue aquí?" – Shinji se asomó con Kensei lanzando al último borracho – "Les dije que se marcharan".

– "Hiyori–in no quiso irse, estaba preocupada por sus amigos" – Mashiro hizo un puchero y luego miró embelesada a Kensei quien tenía el cabello revuelto por la pelea.

– "Estamos bien" – Lisa y Rose se acercaron al grupo – "Rayos el lugar es un desastre, y ni hablar de los que se fueron sin pagar la cuenta" – Lisa observó fijamente a Hiyori – "¿Estás bien?".

– "No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, mejor entremos a limpiar el lugar" – Entrando a paso rápido en el café – "Gracias, Hirako–san, Muguruma–san".

– "¿Y yo?" – Mashiro puso cara de cachorrito herido.

– "Gracias Mashiro" – Hiyori entró en el café seguida de Lisa, Rose se quedó afuera un momento conversando con los demás.

– "¿La chica es tu compañera de preparatoria?" – le preguntó Lisa mientras levantaban algunas sillas.

– "No, si no me equivoco es novia del tipo de aspecto rudo y cabello gris y ambos son amigos del cliente de la mesa siete".

– "Lástima, los dos son hombres muy atractivos".

– "¡Lisa!" – Hiyori dejó caer una silla de la sorpresa y miró con cara de desaprobación a su amiga.

– "¿Qué? Salgo con Rose pero eso no significa que no pueda observar el panorama".

– "¿Están hablando de mí? Espero que cosas buenas" – Rose entró acompañado de Shinji, Kensei y Mashiro – "Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a limpiar" – Notando la expresión de desaprobación de Hiyori – "Mientras más personas seamos terminaremos más rápido" – Lisa asintió y todos se pusieron a limpiar y ordenar el lugar.

Tomó cerca de dos horas dejar el lugar de forma "decente", eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y el frío era aún mayor, Hiyori recordó que solo había un pequeño cuarto en donde solían descansar por turnos, pero ahora eran tres y…

– "¿Por qué no vienen a mi departamento a descansar? Queda cerca de aquí" – Ofreció Shinji.

– "Las chicas pueden ir contigo, no puedo dejar el lugar solo, me quedaré a cuidar" – Rose mostró el juego de llaves, al parecer era el encargado después del dueño.

– "Yo también me quedo, no pienso dejarte solo" – Lisa ajustó sus gafas – "Este lugar es algo peligroso, Hiyori puede ir con ellos ¿Verdad?" – Lanzando una mirada de súplica a su amiga, en verdad no quería dejar a Rose solo.

– "No hay problema" – Se apresuró a responder Mashiro alegremente – "Hiyori ya durmió en el departamento de Shin–kun el otro día".

Las expresiones de Lisa y Rose eran un poema, Kensei se limitó a carraspear mientras Hiyori sintió arder sus mejillas como nunca, estaba casi segura que el cliente de la mesa siete la estaba mirando fijamente con una de esas molestas sonrisas.

– "Vamos, tengo sueño" – Se quejó Mashiro, mientras tomaba a Kensei del brazo y empujaba a una contrariada Hiyori. Shinji se despidió de Rose y Lisa y caminó detrás del peculiar grupo.

– "No me había dado cuenta de que Hiyori estaba creciendo" – Dijo Lisa mientras Rose cerraba y aseguraba la puerta.

– "Eso explica la mirada de asesino en serie que puso Hirako–san cuando el tipo ese besó a Hiyori, y la forma en que lo golpeó… solo que…".

– "Es algo mayor" – Lisa completó lo que iba a decir Rose – "Parece una buena persona, y sabes algo, tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes".

Mashiro iba tarareando mientras empujaba a Hiyori y no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio.

– "Kense–in, llévame de caballito" – Mashiro hizo un mohín y miró suplicante a su novio. Kensei se llevó una mano a la frente fastidiado, respiró hondo y se inclinó dándole la espalda – "¡Yuju!".

– "¿Por qué no usamos el ascensor?" – Preguntó Hiyori, extrañada – "Si no me equivoco ellos viven en el cuarto piso y nosotros vamos al quinto".

– "El ascensor esta averiado desde hace meses, buenas noches" – oyeron la voz de Mashiro seguramente de varios pisos arriba. Hiyori y Shinji subieron silenciosamente los escalones.

– "¿Tanto te disgusta mi departamento?" – Shinji rompió el silencio.

– "¡No!" – Respondió Hiyori de inmediato – "No es eso, tu departamento es agradable y acogedor".

– "Me alegra oír eso" – buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, faltaba poco para llegar – "¿Y entonces?"

– "El otro día… tu, me trajiste hasta aquí en… en…"

– "En mi espalda por supuesto, eres muy ligera, aunque ese día estabas bastante fría, me preocupé mucho, Hiyori" – Colocando la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, sin poder ocultar un fugaz gesto de enojo – "Adelante".

Hiyori entró cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar inútilmente el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Shinji la observó en silencio mientras pensaba: "Deberías dejar los turnos nocturnos, hoy hiciste que me preocupara aún más".

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic, inicialmente pensaba terminarlo cerca de san Valentín pero debo admitir que febrero no fue un buen mes para mi inspiración ni mi salud, pero bueno, dije 7 capítulos y ya van dos, eso quiere decir que faltan cinco más, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kisses**

**Milly-chan**

**:P**

**Lima, 16 de marzo 2015**

**x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x–x**

_**;)**_


End file.
